Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 30\% \times -1 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 30\% = \dfrac{30}{100} = \dfrac{3}{10} $ $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{3 \times -1 } {10 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{3}{10} $